Come My Way
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Sesshomaru's thoughts are constantly plagued by a certain girl from the future, who travels with Inuyasha. Out of frustration he goes and confesses to her. Will she return his feelings or throw them back in his face? One-shot fic SessKag


**Hello, this is MangaFreak15. I decided to try out writing a One-shot fic about Kagome and Sesshomaru. Please review if you like it. Keep away if your only purpose is to insult me with flames. Constructive criticism will be welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Inuyasha**_** by Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own **_**Come**_** by Namie Amuro nor do I own **_**Owarinai Yume**_** by Nanase Aikawa. I do own this plot and story though.**

**Warning: There will be swearing. I will also be using the Japanese names of the attacks the **_**Inuyasha**_** characters use.**

* * *

_**Come My Way**_

**Kagome & Sesshomaru**

**One-shot fic**

* * *

"I sense a Shikon shard ahead!" Kagome told Inuyasha as they ran towards the faint source of power. Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back while Sango, Miroku and Shippo were flying astride Kirara.

A huge centipede demon was terrorizing the village at the foot of a hill. The villagers cowered in fear from the rampaging monster. It was blue, it was hideous, it was a very gross insect and it was whatever else you would like to call it.

"Mommy!" a child screamed in fear as the centipede knocked a woman into the wooden wall of her hut as she tried vainly to protect her child. She slumped down to the ground, unconscious. The child, fearing for his life, hid in their hut, feeling that his home was his only means of protection against the evil bug of doom.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's mighty boomerang whizzed through the air, slicing the demon into thirds. The centipede shrieked in agony, squirming around on the ground as it tried to locate its enemy. Its many legs wiggled in the air, the torn parts of its body mending back together, courtesy of a Shikon shard.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Five yellow streaks of destructive power tore up the ground as they completely disintegrated the centipede's body, leaving behind a few pieces of blue flesh here and there, along with a Shikon shard in a small puddle of bug blood.

Kagome ran to the puddle and picked up the shard, purifying it of its taint instantly. She put it in the bottle she used to carrying the other Shikon shards and turned to Inuyasha. "All right, one more shard!" she cheered.

The villagers stared at the group in awe. The village leader, a plump middle-aged man, stepped forward and bowed. "Thank you for destroying that vile demon! Please stay the night!" he said. "We would be honored to have such strong young travelers in our humble abode."

Inuyasha scoffed, "No thanks, old man."

"Sit."

"GAAAAH!"

_Thud!_

"What the hell was that for, Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up to glare at her once the spell wore off.

Kagome glared right back. "We should accept his hospitality and stay! It's a lot better than having you dragging us around looking for Shikon shards while we could have some real food for once and an actual place to sleep instead of the dirt!" she said.

The others quickly agreed:

Sango said, "You know she's right, Inuyasha. We don't need to look for shards all the time."

Miroku said, "Add that to the fact that we're only human. You know we can't keep up with your level of endurance."

Shippo said, "And I'm just a kid! I can't walk for hours on end! What if there aren't any shards around?"

Kagome smiled and turned to the seemingly forgotten village leader, "Then it's settled! We're staying here for the night." He smiled and dipped in a small bow, gesturing for them to come in and have a bite to eat.

Inuyasha sputtered in protest and was about to say, "Hell no! We need to find the Shikon shards before Naraku does!" when Kagome eyed him angrily.

"Don't make me say 'it'," she threatened.

Inuyasha gulped and almost instantly changed his mind. Kagome smiled sweetly and led him inside.

* * *

Far, far away inside a beautiful castle made of stone and marble a silver-haired demon paced back in forth in his large and spacious study. Although on the outside he looked like his calm and emotionless self, inside he was in a nerve-wracking turmoil with his emotions. That and the fact that he was pacing almost subconsciously didn't help his image either.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ he growled to himself, a certain raven-haired human female popping up his mind and taunting him. _What is it about her that makes me think of her?_

"_Hey, you! You tried to kill me, didn't you?"_

She certainly had guts to stand up to him. And she spelled very nice, fairly pleasant compared to other humans. While she smelled like spring rain and cherry blossoms, with a hint of jasmine, other humans smelled like sweat and dirt, even piss or arousal.

"_Are you listening to me, Sesshomaru?!"_

Her voice was like an angel's, soothing and sweet. When she was mad, however, it lost its sweetness and was replaced with a spicy defiance, an attribute that most certainly hooked the demon lord's attention.

"_Sesshomaru…saved us?"_

She had the most beautiful eyes. Twin pools of pure sapphire-blue, very unusual to find in a human. Those eyes displayed many of her emotions. The one he hated the most was when she cried. The salty scent of tears would ruin her wonderful scent and blur her eyes, making them red around the edges of the skin. The one he liked the most was when she was happy. Her eyes would glitter and shine like a thousand suns rolling off the waves of an ocean.

"…_A friend of his…?"_

"_Worse. His brother. And unlike our half-demon Inuyasha, he's a full-demon."_

That's right…she was a mere human, one in a million. He was an inuyoukai, the Lord of the West. He would not make the same mistake as his father…would he? But no matter how hard he tried, he simply could not get her out of his thoughts. His inner beast was screaming at him to go and confess to her right away, before some other vile man got to her first.

"_All right! Miroku's awesome!" She paused and looked at Inuyasha. "Uh…not to say that __**you're**__ not…"_

There was only one problem though. Inuyasha. She loved him, didn't she? _I must tell her,_ Sesshomaru thought, unconsciously clenching his fists at the thought of Inuyasha being chosen over him. _She needs to know how I feel about her!_

"_I don't miss, Sesshomaru!"_

She was one fiery spirit. Sesshomaru sighed almost dreamily. Yep, there's no denying it now…

He was in _love._

* * *

The following day Inuyasha and the others set out to continue their journey after thanking the village for their hospitality. They entered a forest their path led through. Kagome stretched her arms out, cracking her back in the process.

"Ah, that was a good night of sleep!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"I agree. It's a lot better than the dirt and stone we're accustomed to every night," Sango said, stroking Kirara's soft fur. The two-tailed cat purred in contentment.

"And the women there!" Miroku said. "Wow, such beauties…"

Sango's good mood was utterly ruined when the roaring fire of jealousy consumed her. Kagome noticed this and tapped Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku," she whispered in his ear, "I think you just got Sango mad."

Miroku sighed.

Suddenly Inuyasha halted in his tracks and sniffed the air. He growled and drew his Tetsusaiga in a flash. Everyone felt a familiar presence approaching quickly. Sango readied her Hiraikotsu. Miroku prepared to use his staff, if needed. Kagome gripped her bow tightly.

Someone clad in a red and white haori and baggy white hakamas emerged from the depths of the forest.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared, leaping at his detestable older brother.

Sesshomaru dodged Inuyasha's attack. "I have not come for a fight, Inuyasha," he said. "I merely wish to speak with Kagome."

Kagome gawked inwardly. _Since when did Inuyasha's brother use _my_ name?!_ she wondered. _Usually he calls me "filly" or "wench" or "miko"._

"Like hell I'm gonna let you! You just want to use her as bait to get the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha accused, charging again and swinging wildly, hoping to lop Sesshomaru's head off or something.

Sesshomaru sighed and leaped high into the air. "I do hope you realize I gave up on our father's fang long ago. I have no need for the Tetsusaiga now that I have my Tokijin," he said, looking down upon the group. "Now, kindly let me talk to the girl."

"I said no!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kagome won't go anywhere with you. Understand?!"

"You won't give her up willingly, then?" Sesshomaru asked blandly. "I really do not wish to use force."

"Why the hell would I give her to an evil bastard like you?!" Inuyasha retorted heatedly. "You'll probably take her to some empty clearing in this forest, snap her neck and give her corpse back to us!"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He should've known Inuyasha would be _so_ stubborn. "Tsk. Fine then, you give me no other choice," he said.

In a blur of silver he zipped past Inuyasha before he could blink and stopped in front of her. "Kagome, I need to talk to you alone," he said, glancing down at her. Her alluring blue eyes stared back up at him, calling to him, pulling him into their drowning depths.

Kagome bit her lip hesitantly. _What's with him? Why does he want to talk to me?_ she wondered. _He almost looks like…he likes me…or something like that._

Sesshomaru watched as a few of her emotions conflicted within her eyes. Inuyasha charged at him, yelling, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Kagome reached her decision. Before Inuyasha could close in on them, she shouted, "SIT!"

Sesshomaru forced himself not to look amused when Inuyasha face-planted into the dirt with a loud _boom!_ Kagome huffed and said, "Honestly, you can't decide what I can and can't do! Now don't follow us unless you want to meet the Devil early."

She turned to Sesshomaru and nodded sharply to him. "Lead the way," she said. "I'll listen to you if it means getting some fresh air away from him. Just promise me you won't kill me."

Sesshomaru smirked and said, "Now, why would I kill you? I merely wish to speak with you." He turned, gesturing for her to follow him. They walked away together. Inuyasha jumped up and bellowed, "Kagome, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Before they disappeared into the shadows of the forest, Kagome turned back to the hanyou with fury blazing in her eyes. "I happen to be going for a talk with your _brother_, if you haven't noticed!" she hissed. "Get it through your thick skull, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha flinched. "But…but it's _Sesshomaru_," he protested lamely.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Who cares if it's Sesshomaru? I'm just going to hear him out. Jeez."

She walked with Sesshomaru down the path and disappeared. Inuyasha was about to run after her, but Miroku and Sango both restrained him. "Give them some alone time, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Kagome apparently does not wish to be followed."

"How could you just leave her with him?!" Inuyasha cried, struggling against them. "You traitors! Gah, we'll be lucky if Sesshomaru doesn't come back with her corpse!"

"We'll be lucky if you shut up," Miroku muttered. Inuyasha glared at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Sango sighed in exasperation. She could see why Sesshomaru was always annoyed with Inuyasha. At times like this, Inuyasha pretty much had a brain the size of a pea. He was stupider than an average villager. And his mouth blabbed forever.

_BONK!_

Inuyasha dropped to the ground, temporarily unconscious. Miroku and Sango had both clocked him hard on the head with their weapons. What hurts more, Sango's Hiraikotsu or Miroku's Shakujo? (a/n: _Shakujo_ is what you call Miroku's staff, isn't it?)

"Problem solved."

* * *

They walked quite a ways into the forest. Sesshomaru finally came upon a clearing where he was sure no one would see or hear them. He stopped and turned towards the curious human female.

"So…what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

_Moshi ima kanashimi_

_Afureru nara_

_Watashi ni motarete_

_Naite ii kara_

Sesshomaru took her hand and brought it up to his cheek. He nuzzled it gently, causing Kagome to gasp. _Wait, what? What is he doing? I thought he was supposed to talk to me!_ she thought, a noticeable red blush staining her cheeks.

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama_

He smirked when he saw her blush. _Tell her…tell her now!_ his beast urged him. He brought the hand to his mouth and skimmed his silky lips over the smooth texture.

_Come my way_

_Kono yami no hotori_

_Come close to me_

_Ima akari tomoshi_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you_

_Tada soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

He stared at her, his molten-gold gaze locking on to Kagome's never-ending skies. And he softly began to speak, confessing all his true feelings out to her.

_Kizuite anata wa_

_Kono sekai de_

_Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada sono mama_

"From the first time I laid my eyes upon you, I was intrigued with you."

_Come my way_

_Mou hitomi tojite_

_Come close to me_

_Mou nemureba ii_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you_

_Tada koko ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

"You stood by Inuyasha's side, a proud, fiery young girl. You risked yourself in the face of danger in order to help your companions. You never backed off. You had a spirit that had kindled a flame that nothing could quench."

_O-oh, o-oh,_

_Calling out, can you hear me? Yeah_

_So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama_

"You even faced Naraku without any fear. I was always intrigued by you. I was always drowning in the honest depths of your eyes. I always wondered why you were so strong. And now it has come to this…"

_Come my way_

_Kono yami no hotori_

_Come close to me_

_Ima akari tomoshi_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be with you_

_Tada sono ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

Kagome's eyes widened at Sesshomaru's unexpected confessions. _So he does have a heart…but why is he telling me this?_ Of course, she was ultimately shocked when the last words of Sesshomaru's confession spilled from his lips.

_Come my way_

_Come close to me_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me_

"Kagome…I love you."

Sesshomaru fell silent and waited. Waited to either be accepted wholly by her…or to have his love thrown back in his face. He hoped her decision was the former.

Kagome took a while to process the words Sesshomaru said to her. _He loves me? Sesshomaru, who we all know is pretty much emotionless, loves me? He _is_ very handsome, much more so than Inuyasha…but I fell in love with Inuyasha, didn't I? Or is it just a friendship? Well, at least Sesshomaru won't break my heart running off to some undead clay pot in the middle of the night. I…what should I say?_

She was silent for a while. Her quietness was unnerving Sesshomaru a little bit. His fear of rejection started taking over. Kagome was confused as Sesshomaru turned around, as if to walk away.

"You don't have to give me your answer right now," he said quietly, looking back at her.

Kagome stared at him, nodding mutely. He sighed and started to leave. Apparently she needed time to think. _Way to go, Sesshomaru, I think you've just had your love thrown back in your face, _he thought.

Out of nowhere, Kagome was seized by a sudden desire to run after him. "Wait, Sesshomaru," she called, stopping the demon lord in his tracks. "I…I'll tell you in a week, okay? Meet me at the Goshinboku tree in Inuyasha's forest, the one he was pinned to for fifty years."

Sesshomaru tilted his head a little to one side, to show he understood, before disappearing into the recesses of the forest. Kagome watched him go, filled with an irritating longing to run after him. She shook her head and murmured as she turned in the opposite direction, "What should I do?"

* * *

Inuyasha had awoken a while ago. He was now sitting on a branch in a tree, sulking. "What hell is she doing with that bastard that's taking so damn long?" he muttered, his arms cross over his chest.

Sango gazed up at him and said, "Be patient, Inuyasha. He's not going to harm her if he just wants to talk to her."

Inuyasha ignored her and stared up into the clear blue sky. _If that bastard harms one hair on her head, I'll kill him!_ he decided.

Footsteps sounded nearby. Inuyasha leaped down and put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Sango readied her boomerang and Miroku his staff.

They visibly relaxed when Kagome came into view alone, not in the company of Sesshomaru. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"K…Kagome?" Sango questioned, waving her hand in front of the girl's face. "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Kagome smiled forcefully and said, "I'm fine, Sango. I just need some time to think about things."

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, dashing in front her. "What happened between you and Sesshomaru? You smell a little bit like him."

"None of your business, Inuyasha. Now go away," she said, albeit rudely.

"I won't until you tell me what happened!" He grasped her shoulders with his hands and forced her to look at him. "What did he say to you?!"

"It's none of your business, Inuyasha!" she shouted, pushing him away. "Just leave me alone!"

"Yes, it is! It concerns _my half-brother!_" Inuyasha argued. "What did he say to you?"

"Oh, you are unbelievable! SIT!"

Bam!

"Honestly, Inuyasha, I think you should have more consideration for Kagome's feelings," Miroku said.

"Yeah, you deserved that," Shippo added. "Don't try to pry into Okaa-san's privacy."

"Privacy my ass! Just shut the hell up, will you?"

"Did I just hear the dirt speak to me?" Shippo asked in mock astonishment.

"Shippo, just leave Inuyasha alone," Sango reprimanded the young fox demon.

He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

* * *

A week later, Kagome convinced Inuyasha to let her go for a walk alone. "Make sure you come back in one piece," he snorted.

"I will, don't worry."

Kagome walked to the well. There was no sign of Sesshomaru, so she sat on the rim of the well and sighed, smiling at the answer she was going to give to him. She had finally come to a conclusion through all her mixed feelings.

_I really don't love Inuyasha. He's more like a protective older brother to me. Sesshomaru, on the other hand… _A blush stained her cheeks red. _I…I love Sesshomaru. I've realized that all this time, I've been harboring an unknown crush on him._

Someone came into the clearing. Kagome looked up and met Sesshomaru's gaze. She patted the spot next to her on the rim of the well. Sesshomaru complied and sat down next to her. "Do you…have your answer?" he worded out carefully, still fearing rejection.

Kagome smiled at him. "Sesshomaru, I…I've realized something. All this time, I only felt a sisterly relationship towards Inuyasha. I really love…" she began, looking down at her hands, which were folded on her lap. "…you." Sesshomaru stared at her, a ghost of a smile crossing his face.

Sesshomaru's only arm encircled her waist and brought her close to him. Kagome leaned into his embrace and felt his warmth spread throughout her body. She sighed in contentment.

_I could die happy right now,_ was a thought that ran through both of their minds.

"Sesshomaru, I know Inuyasha cut off your arm when we first met," she said. "May I heal it?"

He looked at her with a single silver eyebrow raised. "You are capable of doing that?" he asked, looking down at the armless sleeve by his side. She nodded, so he pulled up his haori sleeve to let her hands touch the stump.

Her hands glowed pink. Suddenly warmth shot through his shoulder. Pain accompanied it. He clenched his teeth and refused to give in to the pain. His arm slowly, but surely, began to materialize.

Kagome began to sweat a little from using so much power. At last Sesshomaru's arm was back. She fell into his embrace, feeling him flex his new arm in wonder.

"So should I come back with you to your home?" she asked softly.

"Yes. I will announce it," Sesshomaru said, burying his nose in her hair.

"I should tell Inuyasha and the others," she said, moving away from his embrace. She paused for a moment. "Sesshomaru, can I take Shippo with me?"

"The little fox demon who follows you around?"

"Yes. He is like my adopted son. Lately he's been calling me 'okaa-san'. He'd make a good playmate for Rin, wouldn't he?" she said.

"Fine. You may bring him along," Sesshomaru said.

She smiled and ran back to him, hugging him around the neck and placing her head in the junction between his neck and his shoulders. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

He embraced her back. "Will you tell my half-brother now? I'll come with you," he said.

She let go of him and started back to Kaede's village, Sesshomaru walking proudly by her side.

* * *

Inuyasha's nose twitched. He rushed outside and snarled, "Sesshomaru!"

"Nice to see you again, little brother," Sesshomaru quipped sarcastically. Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha, we have something to tell you," she said, holding Sesshomaru's hand in hers.

Inuyasha's eyes blazed angrily. "What do you mean _we?!"_ he yelled. "And what's with the _holding hands_ crap?! Wait, Sesshomaru, I thought I cut your arm off!"

"You did. Kagome just healed it," he said.

Inuyasha turned to her, shouting, "What the fuck did you do that for, Kagome?!"

She glared at him, telling him to "bug off". Taking a deep breath, she spoke the words she wanted to say.

"I'm going to live with Sesshomaru."

Everyone waited with bated breath for Inuyasha's outburst. Right on cue, the hanyou exploded furiously with a loud, _"WHAT?!"_

"You heard me."

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE, WENCH! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO WITH THAT BASTARD?!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Now it was Kagome's turn to explode. Inuyasha cowered in fear as Kagome loomed angrily over him, "My name isn't _wench_, damn it! It's KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! Get it?! Got it?! GOOD!"

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome made Inuyasha feel her wrath. "You should listen to her, little brother. It'll do you some good," he said.

"SHUT UP, SESSHOMARU, THIS IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

"SIT!"

_BOOM!_

"At least show a bit of courtesy to your brother! Inuyasha, you are the rudest jerk I've ever met!" Kagome screamed. "And to think I used to like you once!"

Suddenly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both on their guard. Sango and Miroku tensed. Kagome sensed two Shikon shards heading their way and smacked her forehead in exasperation. _What a time for him to show up,_ she groaned.

A whirlwind rushed straight to Kagome and stopped, ending up with a wolf demon holding Kagome's hand. "Hey, how's my woman doing?" he purred.

Kagome sighed, jerking her hands away, "For the last time, I'm not your woman, Koga."

The wolf demon wasn't the least bit affected by her words. "I know you'll be my mate someday," he said, taking up her hands again. "I promise to bring you Naraku's head on a platter."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, please, Koga. Stop spouting the 'I love you and you'll be mine, no one else's' crap and get it through your thick skull. I-don't-like-you." As usual Koga was totally oblivious to her words. He was simply obsessed with her beautiful appearance.

"Hands off, you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, mutt-face, still alive, I see?" Koga said, scowling at the hanyou, finally noticing the others around Kagome.

"Wolf, keep your hands off of her," a cold voice rang in Koga's ears.

Koga looked up to see Kagome and Sesshomaru…_hugging._ Everybody gaped at them. Koga gasped, "Kagome! Please don't tell me you're taken by him!"

"I'm not your woman, Koga, how many times do I have to tell you?" Kagome said. "As of now, I officially declare myself as Sesshomaru's mate-to-be."

"But…but…" Both Inuyasha and Koga were lost for words. "MATE-TO-BE?!"

"You have Ayame, Koga," Kagome said. "And Inuyasha, Kikyo isn't who she used to be fifty years ago, so I suggest you stop chasing after a memory and move on."

Sango swallowed and walked up to her sister-like friend. "Congratulations, Kagome!" she said, pulling her out of Sesshomaru's embrace and into hers.

"Oh, Sango…I'll miss you," she said.

Sango let her go and winked, "If you have children, come back and show them to me!"

Kagome blushed profusely, but she made a sly comeback, "What of you and Miroku?"

This time Sango blushed. She stammered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Admit it, Sango, you're in _love_ with Miroku," Kagome teased.

Sango stayed silent, not trusting herself to say anything without being embarrassed. Miroku scooted over to her and his hand wandered a little too far south…

_Smack!_

"PERVERT!"

"Shall we take our leave now?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. She took his hand in hers.

"Sure."

* * *

It was finally over. The battle over the Shikon shards was finally over. Naraku was dead and now the Shikon no Tama was whole again.

Kagura and Kanna rebelled against Naraku in the final battle, surprising him (Kagura was no surprise, but Kanna?). Hakudoushi fought against Sango and Miroku. Naraku dealt with Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Shippo, Rin and Jaken stayed out of the way, knowing they were just liabilities. Kohaku "pretended" to guard Akago (the infant with Naraku's heart), so as not to let Naraku know he'd regained his memories and was ready to stab his sickle into Akago's heart, which turns out to be Naraku and Hakudoushi's heart as well. Koga fought off Naraku's demon army.

"Kongousouha!" Inuyasha yelled out his attack.

"Soryuu-ha!" Sesshomaru whispered, holding out his sword.

Kagome and Kikyo both fired off purification arrows at Naraku.

At last the four of them managed to destroy Naraku's body. "Kohaku! Now!" Sango shouted.

"What?!" Naraku and Hakudoushi both cried out in incredulity.

Kohaku smirked and stabbed the infant with his sickle, piercing through his heart. Akago screamed. Hakudoushi doubled over in pain, clutching at his chest. "Noooo!" Naraku howled. "I can't die!"

His delirious eyes caught Kagome in them and he raced towards her, preparing to pierce her through his tentacles. "I won't die without bringing you with me! Then you won't mock me!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shouted, knowing that they would be unable to reach her in time. _Please let her be okay…_Sesshomaru pleaded in his head.

Kikyo acted quickly. She threw a powerful barrier around Kagome before throwing herself in front of Naraku's oncoming attack. His tentacles pierced through her chest, coming out the back, but they didn't touch Kagome. Kikyo laughed, "Game over, Naraku! You lose." She sent a powerful shockwave of purification energy through her fingers. They went up Naraku's tentacles and through his entire body.

Naraku screamed in fury, but was helpless to do anything as he disintegrated, leaving a whole Shikon no Tama on the ground. Kikyo fell to the ground, releasing Kagome from the barrier. The girl ran to the fallen miko and asked, "Kikyo! Are you all right?"

The undead priestess managed a weak smile at the girl. "I will not live much longer. I…was dead once anyway. Kagome, take the Shikon no Tama. Make a pure wish on it. And…and tell Inuyasha to live on…without me."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha rushed over to her.

"Inu…Inuyasha," she whispered, her pale fingers finding their way to Inuyasha's cheek. She smiled as she closed her eyes for the last time. "Goodbye…" She exhaled once and fell limp.

Inuyasha started tearing up. "No…" he fisted her clothing, as if willing her to wake up. She didn't. He buried his face in her white haori and howled mournfully, "KIKYO!!"

The last of the dead souls departed from Kikyo's sham body. In front of everyone's eyes, she started disintegrating, becoming scattered dust in the wind, with only her clothes remaining.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said worriedly, reaching for his shoulder. "It's okay. This is what Kikyo wanted."

He was silent.

She sighed. Walking over to Naraku's tattered clothing, she picked up the Shikon no Tama, purifying it with her touch. Sesshomaru went to her and asked, "What will you wish for?"

Kagome closed her eyes and held out her palm with the pink jewel upon it. "I wish that all the lives that have been taken away because of Naraku's evil will be given a second chance to live out their lives."

Sesshomaru stepped back when a blinding flash of white light burst from the jewel, enshrouding Kagome with it. The next instant, the light faded, and she and the Shikon no Tama were gone.

"Kagome?" Sango called out, not seeing her best friend anywhere.

Sesshomaru inwardly panicked. His mate-to-be was gone! Where did that evil pink marble take her?

Inuyasha looked around frantically. _Don't let her be gone, don't let her be gone, don't let her be gone, _he chanted. With Kikyo gone, he couldn't bear to lose Kagome too.

* * *

Kagome looked around, confused. Where was she? All around her were flowers of every color, giving off a wonderfully scented fragrance.

A woman approached her, her hazel eyes smiling kindly at the girl. "Hello, Kagome," she said.

"M-Midoriko?" she stammered. "How…what-? What's going on?"

"You've completed the mission of the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I'm so proud of you, Kagome, my reincarnation," Midoriko said.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait…I thought I was Kikyo's reincarnation?" she said slowly.

"No, you're not. Kikyo is her own person. But you're special. You are my reincarnation, the true guardian of the Shikon no Tama," Midoriko explained. "Now, about your wish…is that what you wish for?"

Kagome nodded. "Naraku has taken away so many lives. They should all be given a second chance, even Kikyo," she said.

Midoriko smiled. "You are such a pure being, Kagome. But I heard you fell in love with a demon," she said. "Why is that?"

"He's never actually tried to kill me before. He was intrigued by me. Because I had the guts to stand up to him," Kagome said. "And I could do things that most humans couldn't."

Midoriko thought about her words carefully. "I see. Well, your wish is my command," she said.

The light flashed again. All the dead souls who were killed by Naraku and his minions appeared in the field. Midoriko turned to them and said, "Hello. I am Midoriko. This young girl is Kagome. She is my reincarnation. The reason you are all gathered here is because she wished that you all would have a second chance at life."

The crowd murmured excitedly. "Now, you may return to the world of the living."

The souls were gone in the next instant.

* * *

Suddenly another blinding flash of white life engulfed the field with its glow. Everyone shielded their eyes. When the light was gone, everyone cried out in surprise.

"Father!" Sango shrieked, running to a group of demon slayers who were standing there looking around in astonishment.

"Father!" Miroku cried, seeing his sire alive and whole, standing next to his withered old grandfather.

Inuyasha stared. "K…Kikyo?" he choked, seeing her alive in the middle of the field.

"Koga!" the chieftain of the wolf-tribe was startled to see all his slaughtered comrades standing in the middle of the field waving casually at him like they'd never been dead in the first place.

There were a ton of unknown villagers standing around gazing at them, silently thanking them for their second chance at life.

The only one missing was Kagome. Where was she?

Inuyasha ran up to Kikyo and asked her, "Where's Kagome? Do you know?"

"She's talking with her incarnation," Kikyo replied. "She'll come back in a moment."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So Kagome's…_not_ your reincarnation?" he asked slowly.

Kikyo shook her head. "No, she's not. She's Midoriko's reincarnation," she answered, smiling.

"But then why does she look like you?" he questioned.

"Because I was the last guardian of the Shikon no Tama before it moved on to her."

A blinding flash of pink light shot up from the center. Kagome emerged, talking to a transparent woman with long black hair. Sesshomaru rushed over to see her at once.

Midoriko gave Kagome her blessing before fading away. Sesshomaru embraced her. "Kagome…I knew you weren't gone," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear.

Kagome giggled. "Nope! I could never hope to part from you," she said, tracing Sesshomaru's birthmarks with a finger.

"Never shall we part…" Sesshomaru murmured, nuzzling her.

After many tearful farewells and happy cries of "Thank you!" Sesshomaru and Kagome flew back to the castle, along with Rin, Shippo and Jaken. By the time they reached Sesshomaru's fortress, it was already evening.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style, careful not to poke her on his armor. He turned to the two children and their ugly babysitter, "Jaken, watch them. Rin, Shippo, whatever you do, do not disturb us."

The two children nodded, all to eager to begin torturing Jaken with their evil geniuses. Sesshomaru carried Kagome up to his room bridal style. He set her down and removed his armor. He wouldn't need it.

"Just in case they forget, I'm going to put a barrier seal on this room, so they can't come in," Kagome said, touching the door. "I'll make sure nobody can hear us going at it either."

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?" he asked, coming closer to her. "We youkai mate for life. And once we are mates, you'll cease to be human any longer."

Kagome nodded. "I want to be bound to you for the rest of my days. I love you so much," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her to his enormous King-sized bed.

* * *

**Warning: Lemon Ahead! If you don't like it, just skip this part!**

* * *

They looked into each other's eyes, their faces coming closer and closer together, until at last for the first time…they kissed.

Sesshomaru's silky lips were pressed against Kagome's soft ones. Her brilliant blue eyes closed as she pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His pink tongue slipped out and prodded gently at her lips, sliding gently along the curves of her mouth.

She opened her mouth a fraction and his tongue darted in, running over her blunt human teeth, her own tongue rising up to entwine with his. Their saliva mixed together, just the beginning of the mating ritual, where Kagome and Sesshomaru will become one.

Sesshomaru could've gone on longer, but Kagome needed to breathe, so he pulled away, his tongue retreating back inside his mouth. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and began to tug on his clothes, indicating she wanted to see what was behind all those cloths.

He chuckled at her eagerness, and so complied. He let her removed his blue and yellow sash first, tossing it to the side as she began to remove his red and white haori. She blushed as his smooth, chiseled chest greeted her when she took off his haori.

Sesshomaru smirked and said teasingly, "Like what you see?"

Kagome, of course, just blushed more, but she nodded to answer his question. She ran her fingers over the expanse of smooth muscle, thinking, _Wow, he's got such a great body! No wonder women keep chasing after him…but I'm not here for Sesshomaru's wealth or his body, I'm here because I love him._

Sesshomaru took off his white hakamas, fully exposing himself to her eyes. She took one look at his erection and turned away blushing.

He held her to him and purred lightly into her ear, "Now, it's not fair if you're not naked while I am." He shredded Kagome's clothes in an instant, discarding them off to the side. The only things that stopped him from drinking in the complete sight of her body were two white pieces of cloth, one covering her rounded breasts from view, the other covering her core from view.

He shredded those too, depositing them on the floor along with her other clothes. Kagome blushed again and tried to hide herself. _Such modesty,_ Sesshomaru thought. He cupped Kagome's chin and leaned in to kiss her once again.

She responded by allowing him access to the moist cavern. His tongue ran through it, touching every niche and curve and leaving behind a trail of his saliva, mixing it with hers. Their lips were locked together as they kissed passionately upon the bed.

Kagome moved away when she felt the need to welcome fresh oxygen into her lungs. Sesshomaru leaned in and began to suck gently on her delicate neck, causing Kagome to moan softly when his lips brushed past her sensitive spots.

He moved downwards, leaving a trail of hot red hickeys down her neck as he went. His tongue lapped at the swollen bruises, sending irrelevant shivers tingling down her spine at the pleasurable sensations. He kissed the junction of her neck, the place where he would mark Kagome as his mate when they were done.

Her arms wrapped around him when he located the curves of her voluptuous breasts. The light brown buds poked out from the center, teasing him as she moved. He cupped one of her creamy breasts and found out that they were quite soft and squishy.

He dipped down and took the bud in his mouth, suckling gently upon it like a baby would to his mother. Kagome moaned quietly and her grip slackened considerably. His free hand snaked up her naked body and began to fondle the other breast, playing with the round, bouncy mound of soft female flesh. Kagome tilted her head back and made small, quiet whimpering sounds at his ministrations.

Sesshomaru stopped sucking on the first breast and moved on to the one he had been playing with. His other hand fondled her previously suckled breast, beginning a small coil of heat to wind up within her abdomen. She ran her fingers through his beautiful silver hair, massaging his scalp while he feasted upon her right breast.

A rumble broke from his throat and sent vibrations through her breast. Sesshomaru's hot breath breezed against her nipple as he removed his mouth from it. They stared into each other's eyes, leaning in together to kiss once again.

Sesshomaru's lips caught Kagome's, his heated mouth enveloping hers in a demand for dominance. She easily submitted to him, guiding his tongue into her mouth and embracing him with ardor. When their lips broke apart and his tongue had retreated back into his mouth, a thin, barely visible cord of demonic saliva connected them.

Sesshomaru's hands trailed down Kagome's slender body, his tongue dipping into Kagome's navel and cleaning it. He reached his destination…the core between Kagome's legs. Her curved mound lay open for his eyes to see only.

He spread her legs out and crawled between them, laying down on her figure so he had access to her clitoris. He parted her creamy thighs with his fingers and sniffed delightfully at her entrance, his nose tickled by the small mound of black curls just above it.

His long pink tongue darted out and gave her outer folds a tentative lick. Deciding she tasted good, he began to lick at her folds, causing her to shudder in pleasure as she felt his tongue tease her in her lower region. "Sessho…maru…" she groaned his name heatedly, only managing to enlarge Sesshomaru's arousal. The blood rushed down to his inflated groin, causing him to bulge a bit more.

Sesshomaru stopped licking. His golden eyes glinted as he thought of something. Kagome had absolutely no idea what he was up to, but whatever it was, it had better be good. He stuck his tongue out and impaled her upon it, wiggling it into the puckered hole of her vagina.

She gasped aloud at the intrusion and unconsciously bucked her hips a bit. Sesshomaru's tongue grazed the inside of her passage, causing her to give out a small moan. He pulled his tongue out and wiggled a single pale digit in, stretching out her entrance so that it could accommodate his huge erection.

He pulled the finger back out and joined it with another, stretching her out. She winced and closed her eyes to block off the sharp jabs of pain that prickled her as he attempted to widen her hole.

When he added a third finger in, she buried her face in the fluffy white pillows to muffle the scream that erupted from her throat. Sesshomaru paused, worried that he was hurting her, and asked, "Do you still want to do this, Kagome?"

She lifted her head to smile at him weakly. "Yes. We've come so far. I want this, Sesshomaru. Please do continue," she replied.

Sesshomaru resumed his activities and enlarged her hole until he deemed it fit enough to house his penis. He grabbed a tube of lubrication and smeared it on his erection. He knew demonesses like it rough, but Kagome was currently human, and a delicate one at that. "This will hurt a bit, Kagome. Just hang on," he told her softly, positioning himself so that his cock was lined up with her vagina entrance.

Kagome clutched the pillow tightly like a lifeline as she prepared for the worst.

With a swift, sudden move, Sesshomaru dug the tip of his erection into her hole and slammed in, breaking past her fragile hymen and into the passage beyond. Kagome let out a loud, pained scream at his intrusion. Sesshomaru halted when he buried in her warmth up to the hilt and let her gain so time to adjust to his unusually large dick.

Her walls were slippery enough to allow him to easily slide out. She took a deep breath and readied herself, nodding for Sesshomaru to continue and that she was okay. He slipped out until only the head of his member was still buried, then thrust sharply back in.

Kagome held in her scream this time. _I won't be weak,_ she told herself. Sesshomaru pulled back out and slammed in again, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her being. Kagome felt the pain slowly subside and give way to pleasure.

She flexed her hips so as to match with Sesshomaru's movements. He pushed in and out with great timing, thrusting his engorged erection into her tight vagina. Kagome began to moan as the gratification of having sex caught up with her befuddled mind.

The heat began to pool between her legs, sticking to Sesshomaru's cock as he began to drive her over the edge with his delightful thrusting. The coil within her abdomen was winding up tightly, ready to be released at any moment, particularly when she reached her release.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped his name as the shockwaves of pleasure started to push her over the peak. "Faster!"

He complied all too happily, rolling up his speed so that he was now thrusting and slamming himself into her fairly fast. She sighed in bliss as she felt herself nearing the end.

"Harder, Sesshomaru!" she urged him on.

He rammed himself in again and again, piercing deeper and deeper into her passage. Her warm, wet walls squeezed tightly around his cock as she felt her climax approaching at a rapid pace.

"Se…ssho…maru," she panted. Her eyes shut tightly as she was finally driven over the peak. "SESSHOMARU!"

The coil of heat in her abdomen unwound with a shower of unbelievable bliss, causing stars to appear in front of her eyes as her whole vision turned blinding white. Her walls clenched tightly around Sesshomaru's cock and triggered his release, sending a load of hot seed shooting out from the tip and into her womb.

Remembering that she was to be his mate, Sesshomaru bit down on the spot of the junction between her neck and her shoulders, marking her with the blue crescent moon symbol of their family. He lapped up her blood, sealing the bite with his saliva.

* * *

**The lemon is now over! If you skipped it, continue on from here.**

* * *

They both collapsed, Sesshomaru still inside Kagome. When he regained his strength, he pulled his limp member out of her passage. Kagome turned and smiled tiredly at him, whispering, "I love you." She was about to close her eyelids and fall into a deep slumber, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

_Kokoro no naka no jiorama no machi wa__  
Kibou no hikari de kirameite iru  
Kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa  
Kimi to boku to no sagashimono  
Shinjitsu wa itsumo  
Hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku  
Bokura wa doko made yukou_

"Kagome, I am yours as well," he said. "You must mark me as your mate, bind me to you, as I have."

Kagome struggled to sit up and bite him in the same exact spot where he had marked her. She succeeded and diffidently used her blunt human canines to bite Sesshomaru. She drew a bit of blood, so she lapped up Sesshomaru's metallic blood and sealed his bite with her saliva. Her symbol was a pink circle with the kanji for "protector" in the middle.

_Futari no mirai ima sasuratte  
Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru  
Eien no arika owari nai yume  
Kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai  
Zutto_

They smiled at each other. "From now on, we are mates for life," Sesshomaru said. "Good night…Kagome."

He got out of bed to click off the lights. Kagome simply drew the silky white covers over her body and fell asleep almost instantly. Sesshomaru joined her in the happy world of peaceful dreams soon after, snuggling close to her body and encasing her within his warm embrace.

_Taakoizu iro no kokoro no umi de  
Hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru  
Hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni  
Nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne  
Itsuwari wa itsumo  
Kotoba ni hisonde iru amaku  
Futari de hitotsu ni narou_

The next morning the bright morning sunlight filtered through the stained-glass windows of Sesshomaru's bedroom. Sesshomaru woke up, feeling something warm curled up in his chest. He opened his eyes and found himself face-to-face with a demoness with an unfamiliar face, but the same scent as Kagome.

_Okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete  
Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru  
Dakiau sukima  
Owari nai yume  
Niji o tsukinuketa_

_Yakusoku no hikari o mezasu__  
Bokura wa doko made yukou_

He sat up to examine her. Kagome was now even more beautiful as a demoness than she was as a human. She had long silvery-blue hair that cascaded down to her butt. A blue crescent moon facing west was on her forehead, barely visible through her silvery-blue bangs. She was still naked, but her form was more filled out and curved than he remembered. Upon the junction between her neck and her left shoulder a blue crescent moon was proudly displayed for the world to see.

Sesshomaru noticed something. There had been a slight change in Kagome's scent. He sniffed again and the thought came to him. He smirked. There was no doubt about it. Kagome was pregnant with his pup.

He smiled as he closed his eyes, thinking back to the first time he had met her. That was where it had all began.

_Futari no mirai ima sasuratte  
Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru  
Eien no arika owari nai yume  
Kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai  
Zutto_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed for what seemed to be the thousanth time today. He knew pregnant women, especially demonesses, had terrible moodswings and horribly out-of-ordinary cravings, but to experience it in real life…God, it was a thousand hells in one.

Kagome was especially subjected to the moodswings, seeing how she had been so emotional when she was human. Sesshomaru loved her very much, but he didn't want to deal with the problems of her pregnancy.

_How did Father put up with this when Mother was pregnant with me?_ he thought sourly, wincing when Kagome yelled at him again, "SESSHOMARU! LISTEN TO ME!"

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked, trying to keep up a good impression so as not to show his mate how much he hated her moodswings.

She stopped yelling and smiled sweetly at him, cooing, "Oh, Fwuffy-chan, pwease get me a cup of gween tea?" She made the most irresistible puppy eyes at him, breaking down his mental barrier again.

He sighed. "Kagome, I told you not to call me 'Fluffy-chan'."

She pouted childishly. "But it's so cute!" she protested. "It matches with your fluffy tail!" Then she turned emotions 360 degrees (I don't know how to do the "degree" sign, so don't bother me about it) and yelled at him again, "JUST GO GET ME A CUP OF GREEN TEA!!"

Sesshomaru retreated from the bedroom to go get her a cup of green tea. But he decided to play a little trick on his mate, revenge for the hell she'd put him through for the last two months.

He mixed together spinach juice, vinegar, sugar and raw eggs into one disgusting concoction and diluted the thick liquid with water. Lots and lots of water. He added some green tea flavoring and fragrance. The diluted liquid looked somewhat like green tea, so he dumped it in a tea pot on a tray and took a tea cup with him as he marched back up to the bedroom.

He was greeted rudely by a wad of wet paper being thrown at his face. He blocked it with his free hand, walking quickly over to Kagome and setting the tray down.

She snatched the tea cup from his hands and poured the stuff herself. She eyed it and looked angrily at Sesshomaru. "YOU IDIOT, GO GET ME A CUP OF GREEN TEA!"

"I simply brought you something to drink," he said, annoyed with her.

"YOU CAN'T TRICK ME! IT MAY SMELL LIKE GREEN TEA AND LOOK LIKE GREEN TEA, BUT I KNOW IT'S NOT GREEN TEA!" she shouted.

"It is green tea," he answered calmly.

She looked back down at her cup. "Fine, I'll try it. If it isn't green tea…THEN GO GET ME GREEN TEA!" she roared.

Kagome downed the diluted concoction in a single cup. Sesshomaru's back was turned towards her, so she didn't see the triumphant smirk painted on his handsome face.

The tea cup dropped to the floor and shattered. Kagome turned green and began to gag and cough. "Sesshomaru! Get me some water!" she gasped.

This time Sesshomaru returned with water. She gulped it down and sighed. Then she turned stormy blue eyes towards the Lord of the Western Lands. "ARE YOU INSANE?! TRYING TO KILL YOUR OWN MATE WITH THAT GROSS, DISGUSTING, WHATEVER-THE-HELL-IT-IS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NASTY DRINK?!" she screamed her lungs out at him.

Sesshomaru winced at the loud volume of her voice and answered, "It was just a joke, Kagome! I played it because your moodswings gave me a headache!"

"IT TASTED LIKE SPINACH IN A BLENDER! WITH VINEGAR! AND RAW EGGS!"

"That's because that's what it is. Just diluted with water," he answered.

Suddenly Kagome gave him the brightest smile she could muster. All traces of her exploding anger were gone. She launched herself at him and hugged him.

"Aw, I'm sorry I hurt your sexy head!" she said, giving him an apologetic kiss on the lips.

Sesshomaru melted from that action alone. Now _this_ he could certainly live with. He embraced her in his arms and deepened the kiss by shoving his tongue into her mouth. The water he'd brought for her to drink had washed away the terrible taste, although a few tiny traces remained.

When they broke apart, staring into each other's enchanting eyes, they both spoke:

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

"I love you too…Kagome."

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Fair? Awesome? Tell me! I thought it was awesome. This is the longest one-shot I've ever written (and the ONLY one-shot I've ever written). Please drop a review to tell me what you thought about this story! And about that "spinach in a blender" thing, that was just something that popped into my head while I was out shopping with my mom. We saw a shirt that looked that color, so I called it "spinach in a blender". Please don't take offense to it.**

_**Come:**__** English Translation – 1**__**st**__** song**_

_If you are filled with sadness,_

_You can lean on me._

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Just like the way it is._

_Come my way_

_Alone in this darkness,_

_Come close to me_

_Now I'll shine some light._

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_I'll stay beside you_

_So come my way._

_I realized that you are_

_The only precious person in this world._

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Just like the way it is._

_Come my way_

_Close your eyes_

_Come close to me_

_And sleep._

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_I'll stay beside you_

_So come my way._

_Calling out,_

_Can you hear me? Yeah._

_So come my way._

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Just like the way it is._

_Come my way_

_Alone in this darkness,_

_Come close to me_

_Now I'll shine some light._

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_I'll stay beside you_

_So come my way._

_Come my way_

_Come close to me_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me._

_**Owarinai Yume:**__** English Translation – 2**__**nd**__** song**_

_The city in the georama of the heart  
Is sparkling with the light of hope  
The dream that flew up with the wings of an ephemera  
Is something that we search for_

_The truth is always  
Hiding in the eyes bluely  
Where we shall go up to_

_Our future roams around now  
And we continue with our journey  
The place of eternity, and endless dream  
I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand  
Forever_

_In the ocean in the turquoise-colored heart  
The signals of the ship of light can be heard  
I need to go faster, for this impatient feeling  
No words are needed  
A lie is always  
Hiding in the words sweetly  
Let the two of us become one_

_Holding on to the coward waves  
We continue with our journey  
The space between our hug  
An endless dream  
Cutting through the rainbow  
Heading for the promised light  
Where we shall go up to_

_Our future roams around now  
And we continue with our journey  
The place of eternity, and endless dream  
I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand  
Forever_

_**Hiraikotsu – Boomerang Bone**_

_**Shakujo – Staff**_

_**Kaze no Kizu – Wind Scar**_

_**Kongousouha – Adament Barrage**_

_**Soryuu-ha – Dragon Strike**_

_**Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four Souls**_

_**Tetsusaiga – Steel Cleaving Fang**_

_**Tokijin – Ogre War God**_

_**Okaa-san – Mother**_

**Damn this one-shot was long! 16 pages, precisely. Well, if the font was **_**Verdana 9**__**(I'm using Verdana 8) **_**it would be 19 pages long. And it's over 9,500 w****ords! Yahoo! **_**Authoress mentally pats herself on the back.**_** Well, see ya round in the next installation for **_**Kagome-sensei!**_

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
